


りんどう

by Zurazura0814



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurazura0814/pseuds/Zurazura0814
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

警察把隔离绳牵了起来，狮子舞的队伍已经来了。

隔着攒动的人群安田向街对面的屋台张望着，大仓一早告诉了他，自己的摊位和去年不一样，这次更靠近大川，生意应该也会更好一些。今年来的外国游客好像更多了呢，个顶个的高大，挡得他根本看不见游行的队伍，因为今年作为受验生所以并没有参加游行，大概以后也不会参与了吧，他踮了踮脚，还想试试能不能在里头找到横山的弟弟，他是第一年参加来着，服装穿的还是安田以前吹竹笛时穿过的那套。

人和人之间几乎没有距离的贴在一起，他穿着普通的T恤短裤还是热的不行，手里拿着的扇子还是负责派发扇子的村上妈妈塞给他的，阿姨还问自己怎么没穿浴衣来，安田有点害羞，说是因为并没有约女孩子一起。村上妈妈笑眯眯的拍拍他，同他讲，到了大学好女孩多的是。

游行的队伍过去了，和维护治安的警察叔叔们打了招呼他便小跑着过去。终于在便利店的旁边见到了大仓的摊位。他正热火朝天的挥舞着手里的铲子，荞麦面的香气扑鼻，人们在屋台前排起了长队，生意真的不错。他好不容易从后头绕过去，抬头看见大仓背后已经被汗水湿透了，铁板的温度熏得他脖颈都是红的。

“我来帮忙了。”拍拍大仓的肩，顺便递给他一瓶便利店冷柜里刚拿出来冰镇可乐。

大仓见他来了停下手里的活擦了擦汗接过可乐猛灌了几口，狠狠打了个嗝，“哈，你来的真是时候，今天真是不得了。”说罢还转了转累的酸痛的脖子。

安田抿着嘴唇，行云流水的把盛好的面递给客人，收钱找零，比店里来帮忙的店员动作都要利落。

天上的云朵才刚刚染上粉紫色，人流已经开始往大川的方向移动了，安田把硬币递给外国脸孔的顾客并熟练的用英语道了谢。“你可真是我的救星。”店员一边取筷子一遍满脸感动得冲安田点头。

“我们小章现在可是准东大生，东大！”大仓挺起胸脯骄傲的说道。

“哇！这孩子可真是了不起！”两个人大嗓门的对话让等候的队伍都变得更热闹了起来，纷纷议论起眼前涨红了脸蛋的小男孩与已经提前录取了他的知名学府。

“你可真是会压榨免费劳力。”抬头就看见村上和丸山站在摊位前，“今年叔叔不在吗？”丸山手里捏着根黄瓜嘎嘣爽脆的咬着。

“刚走不久，今年我爸要偷懒，所以我只有拜托小章过来帮忙了。横山君呢，他弟弟表演的怎么样？”

“挺好的，刚给他俩合了影，弟弟好像有点中暑，他先送弟弟回家，一会儿去老地方碰头，小章要一起吗？”

安田摇摇头，“你们先去吧，我再等会儿。”

村上嘴角噙着笑，挑挑眉毛看了眼大仓，“可早点啊，不然一会人多了挤都挤不过来。”

安田乖乖点头答应，耳朵也不知是热是羞的同脸红成了一片。

船渡御开始的时候，天色才开始暗下来，这边的客流终于见少，大仓坐在凳子上偷闲，从安田裤腰里抽出别着的扇子，给还在装盒的安田扇风。大仓美滋滋地盯着他的背影，想着自己真是好福气，上哪找的这么好的童养媳。可又不敢说，要是说了安田非得红着脸捶他一顿不了。

“老爸怎么还不来，快赶不上看烟花了。”他和安田约好了要一起去看烟花。

爸爸终于在天完全黑透的时候拎着啤酒罐走了过来，一来就摸着安田的脑袋夸了半天，还顺便踢了大仓一脚，“快走吧，别耽误了。”

大仓得了令，摘了擦汗的头巾就牵起了安田的胳膊跑了起来。

闷热的夏夜，他们躲开人群穿过熟悉的小巷，却并没有去和村上他们约定的老地方见面。高地的小公园里安静的不像正处天神祭的热闹大阪。他们在秋千上坐下，大仓不停瞟着安田的脸蛋包着嘴巴偷笑，“你再在那边呆多5分钟，我爸就要答应让你继承我们家家业了。”

安田这才显得稍微自在了些，冲大仓皱了皱鼻子。商店街的孩子自小一起混大，每个都是标准到不能再标准的阳气关西人，可偏偏只有这个兵库搬来的小安田是个腼腆性子，和这群高中毕业就直接继承家里生意的男孩们不一样，他学习好脑袋聪明，这不，还没考试就已经提前确定了名额，明年开了春全商店街最乖的小孩就要去东京读大学了。

远处的天空闪过一道光亮，接着大红的花朵就在夜空里绽放开来，远远传来的隆隆声响里，心思细腻的小孩心脏总有些酸酸胀胀的疼，东京对他来说好远，是休学旅行的迪士尼乐园，是父亲出差经常带回来的印着精致商标的小礼物，也是他向往又害怕的未来。父母对他的期许就是在东京站稳脚跟，可他偏偏觉得这些未来都不及能够参加天神祭这件事来的重要。多愁善感的他只低着头，看着蓝色，黄色的光芒落在自己摇晃的脚尖上。

“每年都是一样呢。”大仓自言自语着，伸手摸摸安田的小脑袋，“在想什么？”安田回过神摇摇头，看着大仓被金色火焰照亮的浅色瞳仁又抬头看着那边热闹的夜空，“但是还是很漂亮。无论看多少次还是觉得很漂亮。”他笑开，头发被大仓揉得更乱，“还以为你夸我呢。”抓着秋千的绳子，大仓勾着脑袋亲了亲安田微咸的嘴唇，又觉得不够，伸手捏着他的下颌又加深了这个吻，小孩也配合着张开嘴唇把对方的舌尖迎进来，游戏似的和他交缠。鼻息里满是身上一样的油烟味，却也已经因为在店里背着家人客人偷偷亲吻而习以为常，吻了很久才喘着气松开，好不让彼此的舌头真的长在一起。

“啊！好漂亮。”烟花表演的气氛正逐渐推至高潮，今年宣传的看点是爱心型的烟花，也不知是不是因为接吻错过了。安田的嘴唇被吻得亮晶晶的，烟火中像是沾上了多彩的亮片，脚尖在沙地上来回划拉着，推动秋千摆动，任由大仓伸长了手臂揉捏他软乎乎的耳垂。燥热的气氛里年轻人彼此心照不宣，他们只需对视一眼就又吻在了一起，安田双手握住了大仓的手腕，生怕吻的动情自己乘得这架秋千也会跟着心脏鼓动一起荡得更高似的。大仓的手掌汗津津的，从安田的耳垂又摸去他后脑勺，与脖颈交界的那片发茬剃得利落。留恋酥酥痒痒手感也喜欢这样小小的捉弄，安田敏感的直缩着脖子，手指尖把大仓的手臂都印上了白白的印子。他们两因为巨大的爆炸声又再分开，百朵烟花同时照亮了大川两岸，安田望着光亮暗自许愿，想要以后也要和大仓一起，永远一起。

彼时的大仓，又想到了去年夏天，想到安田穿着浴衣去找他，也想到一些色色的事情。普通的绀青色浴衣没有什么花纹，却衬得他更显白净，安田有些不好意思嘟囔着为什么只有我穿了大家都没穿，却还是高高兴兴的和商店街的孩子们一起去捞了金鱼，吃了巧克力香蕉，打靶游戏赢来的假面骑士面具被他戴在头顶，人流里安田紧紧牵着他的手，他一低头就能闻见小孩身上的柔软剂的味道，香香甜甜的浆果系是他姐姐买来的，刚开始换成这种香型的时候他经常闻着自己的袖子笑嘻嘻的说自己的味道像女孩子一样。以前软绵绵的小孩这几年身高虽然长得不太明显但脸上的轮廓却硬朗了起来，他的漂亮小孩变得更英俊了，听说还有不少女孩追求来着，可是这小孩是只属于自己独一无二的宝贝呀。烟花下他把吻不经意的落在安田的发旋，不由得有些羡慕那些在众人面前大方亲吻的情侣们。可今年却不一样，他们也能像那些人一样，在绽放的烟花下亲吻自己爱的人。

其实说来“喜欢”和“爱”这样的词他们两个很少讲过。大仓比安田长两岁，两家的店面挨在一起，一样的一楼做生意上面的楼层住人，就这么紧挨着一起生活了十几年，连学校也是同一间。谁都知道花店家的小儿子喜欢粘着荞麦面店家的大儿子，两个人好的像双胞胎一样。但他们两个在一起的事谁都不知道，好像只有父亲当警察的村上凭借遗传基因里带着的机敏察觉到了那么一点，旁敲侧击的问过大仓，可大仓只是嘿嘿笑笑没有清楚的告诉他。两人之间的感情好像是水到渠成的自然发生，十几年间的日积月累让两人的眼里只装得下对方，牵手亲吻再到大仓毕业礼那天的偷尝禁果，所有那些积攒起来的被叫做喜欢的东西，不知不觉间已经深的像海一样。他们似乎并不知道怦然心动和一见钟情指的是什么，可却明白天生一对与上天注定的玄妙所在。

关西男儿血液里流淌的浪漫因子并不多，却也懂得细水长流的关心和出其不意的惊喜。他们谈着少年们专属的纯情恋爱，也偷摸探索着成人世界才有的欲望与快乐。那件绀青色的浴衣安田发誓再不穿它。那个同样闷热无风的夏夜里，大仓炙热的温度熨在浴衣上的烙铁似的，敞开的领口下薄薄的胸脯被细密落下的吻烫的发抖，腿间汗液和体液混成一片，被两个人的手揉搓的黏腻不堪，大仓慢慢挤入他的身体，自此点燃了长长的引线，完全进入的瞬间快感从穴眼里直直窜进脑子，像火药推动升空一样的快，每挺动一下就炸开一朵烟花似的，快乐在身体里爆炸，催得安田轻细的叫出声来。浴衣上下都被拉得大开，半幅带却还紧紧裹着安田的细腰，和成人影片里的艳情镜头一样，半遮半露的模样才是趣味所在。顶层闲置的阁楼在大仓成人后被改成了独立的房间，这里鲜有人来也便成了他俩的秘密基地。年轻人耽迷于生理的快乐，鲁莽而又小心翼翼。安田捂着嘴巴，生怕大仓的弟弟再跑来敲门询问楼顶是不是闹耗子。唯独粗重的喘息与下体碰撞的声音在静夜中放大。身下的男孩闭上了眼，猛的一哆嗦，浴衣的下摆上便绽开了一朵白花，他慌乱的眼神里还夹着天然的媚态，只需一眼，就让大仓交代在温暖紧致的肠道里。

回家的时候安田穿着大仓过大的短袖，拎着下滑的裤腰，被早起营业的花店女主人逮个正着，模范生因为心虚而对母亲撒了慌，说那件浴衣弄上了难洗的荞麦面酱汁，好心的邻居哥哥帮忙清洗，现在正被晾在了大仓家顶楼的阳台上。

有时候总觉得不要长大就好了，他们什么也没做，单是在公园荡着秋千避开了回潮的高峰。回家的路上经过便利店，大仓去帮老爸带了盒烟，安田不喜欢烟味所以他没和那些成年了的家伙一样一过完20岁生日就去学着抽烟喝酒，不过他却早早就沾染了比烟酒更容易成瘾的问题，“上楼吗？”他的瘾又犯了。小孩自然知道他真正想的是什么，咬着嘴唇乖乖的点头，还未成年的安田因为他也早早深陷其中，“去我家吧，爸妈和姐姐今晚在社区聚餐，要很晚才回来。”

花店的灯亮了起来，原本说好晚归的母亲提早回了家，循着声音推开儿子的房门，赤裸交合的男孩们被逮了个正着。

tbc.


	2. りんどう（中）

“阿姨……”大仓的话被女人的手势止住，手臂被自己挡在身后的男孩掐得生疼。

“先把衣服穿起来吧。”女人关上房门回到客厅，房里的男孩此时已经吓得哭了出来，大仓摸着安田的脑袋安慰，“不会有事的，你记住阿姨问什么，就都说是我强迫你的，听清楚了吗？”他不顾安田拼命摇头拒绝，扶着他的肩膀心疼的替他揩去眼泪，“没事的，没事的，乖啊。”吻他脸蛋的时候，他竟是抱着这怕是最后一次的觉悟。

屋内安田的父亲也已经回来了，看见邻居家的大仓出现在家里还不知发生了什么，同往常一样和他打招呼，看见房间里哭哭啼啼的儿子愣了一下，纳闷得问着是不是闹了矛盾。安田妈妈在厨房里唤了声大仓的名字，说是让他帮忙端饮料。大仓明白她并不打算告诉其他人刚刚看到的一切，便乖乖走了过去。

“你们什么时候开始的？”她压低了声量开口，“别骗阿姨，去年是不是就开始了。”

大仓一愣，老实的交代，“三……三年了。”

女人切柠檬的手抖了一下，“他那时候才15，你怎么能……算了，现在说有什么用，小章从小和你亲，你却把他往歪路上领。”她咬牙切齿。

大仓只是低着头，盯着自己交握的手指。

“不是阿姨说话难听，你也知道章大和你们这些以后只能在商店街生活的孩子们不一样，你为什么要害他？”说着女人的眼泪也掉了下来。“阿姨求求你，放过他好吗，从今以后你找什么人，男的女的，阿姨都不会和你家里人说，只求你放过他，行吗？”

大仓眼角发酸，睁大了眼睛，直视着女人的脸，郑重地点了点头。“阿姨，您别为难小章，都是我的错。”

女人叹了口气，“我可是他妈妈。喝完水就走吧，从此别再招惹他。”

大仓好不容易忍住的眼泪顷刻溃了堤，他胡乱抹了两下，在裤子上蹭了蹭，又提起笑脸，把杯子摆在托盘上端进客厅，房间里还是传出阵阵的啜泣声，男主人问他怎么回事，他只说小章因为在摊位帮忙，没能赶上今晚的烟火表演。男主人大笑着说着什么，可他却只能听见安田吸鼻涕的声音，一下一下刀尖似的剜着他的心。他随便扯了个借口回去，临别时没敢再去看安田一眼，站在门口，冲着屋里规规矩矩地鞠了个躬。也不管安田爸爸抱怨大仓家的小孩吃错了什么药，好端端鞠什么躬。

夏天过去了，大仓家里只当素来亲厚的两个小孩反常的闹了矛盾，除了骂骂大仓不懂事之外，也没当回事。再开学的时候他听父亲说，安田因为提前录取的原因被他的妈妈送去了东京那边的亲戚家里提前适应生活。“走的时候也不说一声，这一走，得是一年半年的见不到面了，小章以后就是东京那边的人了，你说同样是一起长大的你怎么一点好都没学到。”父亲抱怨着长子的不争气，店里又来了客人，他站起身招呼，生活还在继续。

两家的房子依然紧挨着，安田的姐姐在那之后的秋天出嫁了，他们一家跟着女儿搬离了这里，房子租给了别的人家，一楼的门面还在卖着鲜花，只不过老板变成了和善的大叔。父亲很自然的和大叔一家打成一片，可闲下来的时候还是会无端感叹几句时代变迁物是人非什么的。

转眼就要到年底，迈向新年的当口，人们巴不得新的一年能将旧一年的不顺遂早些清零，有个新的开始，所以过节的气氛变得越发浓郁起来。店里的生意正忙，也就是在这样的时候大仓接到了安田打来的电话。

久违的声音有些颤抖，搞得他鼻子也酸酸的，安田说他终于攒够了钱偷偷买了手机，以后就能经常联系了。大仓在电话这头欲言又止，听着安田絮絮叨叨的讲姨妈烧的菜有多清淡，讲东大有多气派，讲东京有多繁华，还讲了安田章大有多想大仓忠义。他听见电话那头的小孩在抽鼻子，大仓终于开口，“我答应了阿姨，不再和你有联系的，但我是什么样的人你也清楚……”那头传来轻轻的笑声，“小章，我好想你啊。”他成年以后就很少哭了，即便是在和安田分开的这小半年里，可说出这句话的时候眼泪就不受控制一起跑了出来，那边听到这句话哭的更凶了，两个人傻兮兮的抱着电话对着哭鼻子。

有了电话以后他俩似乎又回到了每天粘在一起的日子，安田会在电话里汇报每天的东京生活，他正是社会能力增长最迅速的时候。作为旁听生跟着喜欢的教授，提前学习正式入学才会教的课程，大学的学习比高中更深入一些，正好满足了他的探究欲，他每天都在经历新的挑战与成长。大仓所听到的他的生活，在短短几个月里已经发生了翻天覆地的变化，也已然和商店街成了两个世界，就连口音也发生了改变。

他并不担心安田会被大城市的繁华侵蚀，可他却有了前所未有的焦虑感，不是对安田，而是对于自己。他开始无法好好听完安田讲话，不自觉的在安田讲到帮助学长总结实验结果时岔开话题，可他能想到得可以作为谈资的东西也只是，隔壁大叔买的花品种变少了，今天店里来了外国人……

这样的焦虑却并没有维持很久，在他变得开始害怕接到来电之前，安田的每日通话突然变得不准时起来，他有些自嘲的以为安田八成是忙着学习忘了自己，可主动打去电话的时候他听到的却是安田母亲的声音。

“我听他姨妈说他之前跑去给中学生辅导功课赚钱买了手机，原来就是为了和你联系。”安田的母亲一项是个温和大方的女人，她也同样是个聪明又敏锐的人，不然也不会有此时的状况发生。

“以前我当你们只是不懂事，没想到分开了还能继续坚持，看来是我小看了你们的感情了。”她换了个语重心长的声调，“我看了通话记录，阿姨看得出来小章是真的很喜欢你，他聪明自然也早熟，认准了要干什么就一定要坚持。可你有没有想过。他是在拥有安逸的生活状态下，没有任何社会压力的前提下才喜欢的你。你们总要进入社会独自打拼，你有能力给他一个同样安逸的生活环境吗？你把他变成这样，可你有能力和他一起抵挡周围的非议吗？说句你不爱听的，你们的感情真的不算什么，等他上了大学会遇见更多优秀的人，到时候你觉得，他还会选择和你在一起吗？”

女人温柔的声音刺穿了他的鼓膜，直击他内心焦虑的症结所在。安田正如所有人都知道的那样一点点变得更优秀，可他呢，还是那么糟糕，甚至因为安田的变化而显得更糟糕起来……

“虽然我不该这么说，但我希望你如果真的喜欢他，就好好替他考虑考虑吧。这个电话怎么说都是他自己的劳动成果，我没有权利处理，但我不希望看到你们俩个再有联系，这次可不只是警告而已，邻居这么多年我和你父母还都是朋友，不想因为这样的事情闹的难堪，你也是成年人了，好自为之吧。”

挂了电话他呆坐了很久，然后点了支父亲留在阳台的烟，他会抽，却不明白为什么人会对这玩意上瘾，但他明白了人们创造它的原因，同生活的滋味比起来吸进口里的味道都变得不那么苦涩了。

他写了条短信，内容颇有些偶像剧里苦情男主角的味道，他想告诉安田：

“你和我未来是什么样子，我们现在都说不准。所以小章能和我做个约定吗？先忘了我，好好学习，去做你喜欢的事，成为你想成为的人，等到那时候如果还能想起我，如果那时候我也还值得你去喜欢，我们就光明正大的去求你妈妈，让她答应我和你在一起，好吗？”

而他也想得到回答，他的小孩一定会说：“我会好好努力，你也要好好努力。”

可他终究没勇气把它发出去，家里的电话响了又响，他狠心挂了又挂，之后就再没接到过安田的来电。

男孩寒假也没有回来大阪，听说一家老小直接回的兵库老家过年。初诣的时候大仓抽到了“中吉”，签面上面说他会诸事顺利，只要用功。他还求了只平安符，和安田留在他家里的假面骑士面具一起挂在了床头。

老爸在他毕业之后久违的见他又拿起了书本，他平日里还在店里帮忙，闲暇时间会看些关于经营管理的书籍，熟客调侃他这么努力是不是想要扩大家里的营业规模，他开玩笑似的说，想要把连锁店开到东京去。

开春之后大仓在家里的支持下，去报了商科的专门学校，入学式刚巧和东大是一天，他那天站在校门口傻乎乎的朝着东京所在的方向拜了拜，然后自己也有些莫名其妙的挠了挠头，心里只道是拜托小学霸保佑他能顺利毕业。

————————

天在下雨，细密的雨点看起来不大却没一会就能把人淋湿，安田远远看见大仓站在商店街口撑着把透明的伞等着他，他小跑了两步到他面前，“怎么不到里头等我？”他这么问大仓。

高个子的男孩把脖子上挂着的毛巾罩在他的脑袋上，胡乱揉着替他擦干水分，没有回答他的问题，“怎么没撑伞还要往外跑。”

“快些吧，马上就要开始了！”大仓拉着他的手，他不知道是什么就要开始，迷迷糊糊的跟着他，天还亮着，远处的细雨里人头攒动，却没人同他们一样撑着伞，他们三两步挤入人群中，周遭安静的如同身处寺庙。他觉得奇怪，大仓只是握着他的手，头也不回的随着人潮向前，队伍里有身着祭典服装的人，也有穿着浴衣的男男女女。沿着通往河边的大道缓缓移动，没有神轿也没有成队的花伞，他疑惑的拉拉大仓的衣角，“要去哪里？”大仓不语，好似没听见安田说话，安田想弄清楚到底怎么回事，他停下来想拉住大仓一起，可大仓却并未同他一样停下来，他手里的那把伞不觉间已经消失不见，人群将迟步不前的安田自动隔出来，他突然在人海中成了一片小小的孤岛，他拼命喊大仓的名字，想要大仓回头，可那人的背影早已融进了人海里。雨水打到脸上，他无助又着急，跑动两步挤进人群寻找，可那些人的脸都长得相似又模糊，他自以为熟悉的面孔却在这些重复的面孔干扰下变得不甚清晰，他发觉自己记不清楚大仓忠义模样的同时睁开了眼睛。

揉揉酸胀的眼角，凌晨四点，距离上班还有不到4个小时。起床给自己倒了杯水，他倚着桌角发呆，好像很久没有做过关于大仓的梦了。也不知是不是因为昨晚久违的和人相约去了隅田川看烟火才做了这样的梦。

tbc.


End file.
